


Schwer von Begriff

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: 5 Things, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Boerne und Thiel haben etwas mitzuteilen. Nur scheint es nicht so richtig anzukommen...
16. Türchen des Livejournal-Tatortadventskalenders 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ich schon wieder, hab ja heute den Adventskalender.
> 
> Hab mal das Gegenteil der im Fanon vorherrschenden Idee geschrieben, dass immer alle schon vor den beiden Bescheid wissen.

„Kommen Sie heute auch noch, Chef?“, fragte Nadeshda, als er um halb zehn die Bürotür aufstieß. 

Thiel brummte ohne aufzusehen: 

„Ach, mein Liebster hatte heute beschlossen, dass er noch ‚schnell‘ wo vorbeifahren muss, bevor er mich absetzt“. 

Er schielte aus den Augenwinkeln auf Nadeshdas Reaktion. 

„Was?“, fragte die, nur um gleich kopfschüttelnd weiter zu reden: „Ach so, sie meinen Boerne.“ 

Hm, das war etwas unspektakulärer ausgefallen, als er gedacht hatte. 

Aber dann fügte Nadeshda, als sie an ihm vorbei Richtung Kopierraum ging, noch hinzu: 

„Wissen Sie, so wirklich witzig finde ich ihre Sticheleien ja nicht. Für einen Moment hätte ich Sie beinah ernst genommen.“ 

Das konnte jetzt ja wohl nicht wahr sein.

~---~

„Chef! Da sind sie ja endlich!“, rief Alberich ihm vom anderen Ende des Sektionssaals her zu, kaum dass er die Tür aufgemacht hatte. „Haben Sie etwa verschlafen?“

„Wo denken Sie hin, Alberich. Ich hatte noch schnell etwas zu erledigen heute Morgen. Und nun ja, dann hat sich der Abschiedskuss von meiner besseren Hälfte vielleicht auch noch ein wenig in die Länge gezogen, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin.“ 

Alberich legte den Kopf schief und schaute einen Moment verwirrt. Dann lächelte sie breit. 

Das war doch schon mal eine ermutigende Reaktion. 

„Also so eine Ausrede lassen Sie den Herrn Thiel aber besser nicht hören. Der fände es vielleicht nicht so witzig, was Sie Ihnen beiden da für eine Beziehung andichten.“ 

Bitte was? 

„Na nun stehen Sie doch nicht hier rum und starren Löcher in die Luft, Chef, wir haben schließlich jede Menge Arbeit!“ 

Also das war ja wohl die Höhe!

~---~

Mittags trafen sie sich in der Kantine und sahen sich sofort gegenseitig an, dass das mit dem „Beziehung öffentlich machen“ beiderseits nicht so richtig geklappt hatte. Dabei sollte sowas doch machbar sein, ohne dass man es den Leuten ganz unverblümt ins Gesicht sagte. Auf eine großmächtige Ankündigung hatten sie nämlich beide keine Lust.

Nach einem kurzen Erfahrungsaustausch beschlossen sie, dass sie einfach noch ein bisschen direkter werden mussten. Sie fingen gleich mal damit an und Boerne fütterte Thiel in direkter Sichtlinie von Frau Klemm einen Löffel seiner Schokoladenmousse.  
Die beugte sich daraufhin vom Nachbartisch zu Thiel herüber und meinte mitleidig: 

„Manchmal hat er einfach kein Gefühl für Grenzen, der Herr Professor, nicht?“ 

Thiel starrte sie wortlos an und Boerne protestierte empört, aber Frau Klemm schnitt ihm das Wort ab. 

„Also bitte, Boerne, ein Außenstehender könnte bei sowas ja schon glauben, Sie hätten eine etwas privatere Beziehung, als das tatsächlich der Fall ist. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich muss los.“ 

Und weg war sie. Thiel und Boerne wechselten einen leicht verzweifelten Blick.

~---~

Boerne achtete darauf, dass er zum Telefonieren in Alberichs Hörweite blieb. 

„Ja, also, Frank, ich wollte dir eigentlich nur nochmal sagen, dass ich dann um halb sechs vorbeikomme, um dich abzuholen.“ 

Er hörte das Lächeln in Thiels Stimme, als der zurückgab: „Ja, klar. Ich freu mich auf dich, Boerne.“ 

„Ich auch. Bis dann!“

Er legte auf und drehte sich zu Alberich um.

„Duzen Sie sich endlich, Chef? Das war ja längst überfällig.“ 

„Alles andere wäre dem Grad unserer Beziehung ja wohl auch vollkommen unangemessen.“ 

„Wieso? Wir siezen uns doch auch immer noch.“ 

Boerne schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das war ja zum Haare ausraufen.

 

Im Präsidium meinte Nadeshda währenddessen trocken zu Thiel: 

„Also wenn Sie wollen, dass ich auf solche Bemerkungen wie ‚Ich freu mich auf dich‘ hereinfalle, dann müssen Sie sich schon das Grinsen dabei verkneifen.“ 

Sie schaute ihren Chef dann doch etwas verwundert an, als der den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ.

~---~

Als Thiel um kurz nach halb sechs das Präsidium verließ, lehnte Boerne an seinem Protzauto, die Hände in den Manteltaschen. Natürlich hatte er fast direkt vor dem Eingang im Halteverbot geparkt. 

Während Thiel die paar Schritte zu ihm rüber lief, hob der Andere fragend beide Augenbrauen. 

„Pleite auf ganzer Linie“, brummte Thiel. „Sie nimmt es immer noch nicht ernst. Und Frau Haller?“ 

Boerne schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Mit Alberich ist es mir nicht besser ergangen als dir mit Frau Krusenstern, fürchte ich.“ 

„Ach kann uns ja eigentlich auch scheißegal sein. Komm mal lieber her.“ 

Und Thiel küsste Boerne. 

Eigentlich nur kurz auf die schon wieder zu einer kleinen Schnute verzogenen Lippen. 

Aber dann küsste Boerne enthusiastisch zurück und Thiel musste sich an dessen Mantel festhalten, um nicht ins Wanken zu geraten und Boerne griff mit beiden Händen in Thiels Haare und dann… ging laut klirrend hinter Thiel etwas zu Bruch. 

Sie zuckten zusammen und unterbrachen den Kuss. 

Boerne lehnte sich ein Stückchen zurück, um an Thiel vorbeisehen zu können und murmelte dann: 

„Nichts passiert. Frau Krusenstern hat nur irgendetwas fallen gelassen. Kann aber nicht besonders wichtig gewesen sein, sie hat es einfach liegengelassen und greift gerade nach ihrem Handy…“. 

„Na dann wissen jetzt ja gleich alle Bescheid.“

So Thiels einziger Kommentar, bevor er Boerne wieder an sich zog.


End file.
